


Unstoppable Desire

by GrantsNolan



Series: Forbidden Lust [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Step Brothers, bp!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrantsNolan/pseuds/GrantsNolan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian shouldn't be jealous because his step brother is making out with another guy, should he? He is though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstoppable Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So here's the sequel.  
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

“Hey Kurt.”, Kurt looked up from his notebook and stared into Blaine’s smiling face.  
“Oh hey Blaine.”, Kurt answered softly, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.  
Blaine had just transferred to McKinley, no one really knew why but as soon as he joined glee club he took interest in Kurt and had talked to the shy boy as often as possible. Kurt enjoyed the attention he got from the slightly shorter boy.  
“You know, something really stupid happened to me this morning.”, Blaine said, sitting down next to Kurt, wrapping one arm around Kurts shoulders. “I totally forgot my keys at home and my parents won’t be at home until really late.”  
“Oh…”, Kurt said, he looked at Blaine with his big blue eyes. He thought for a moment. His dad and his step mom were out of town so no one would ask Blaine stupid questions. Sebastian had lacrosse practice after school so he won’t be at home too. There wouldn’t be anyone to interrupt them so there shouldn’t be a problem with Blaine coming over to his house, right?

Kurt fumbled with his keys a little bit. He was nervous about letting Blaine into his house. He was afraid that Blaine would not like it.  
“Won’t you open the door, sweetheart?”, Blaine asked as he stood behind Kurt and put his hands on the other boys waist. Kurt gasped as the curly haired teen touched him and he felt his cheeks heating up. What was he getting himself into here? Boys never showed any interest in him, no one ever did… well except for Sebastian.  
It hurt him a little bit to think about his step brother. They haven’t really talked after their encounter the other night. Things were awkward between the two boys and Kurt hated it. One lonely night he even wished that this night never would’ve happened because he just wanted his big brother back. On the other side it has been the best night of his young life and he cherished the memory of how amazing Sebastian had made him feel.  
When Kurt woke up the morning after their night together, Sebastian wasn’t in bed anymore. Kurt had waited for him to return but he never came. After a while Kurt left the bed to take a shower. After he was done he went downstairs and walked into the kitchen and saw his step brother sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee between his hands, those hands that had pleasured Kurt just a few hours ago. The younger boy shivered as he thought back to Sebastian’s tongue between his folds and he had to suppress a moan that tried to escape his pink lips. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from Sebastian, smiling brightly.  
“Good morning, Bastian.”, he said.  
“’Morning.”, Sebastian mumbled, he barely even looked up from his cup and Kurt had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Maybe Sebastian was still tired, Kurt tried to tell himself but Sebastian continued hus silent treatment. It broke Kurt’s heart a little bit more every day. It made him feel really insecure about himself amd he even felt a little bit used.  
Sebastian got to see a really intimate part of Kurt and now he didn’t even care about it. He was the first person who has ever touched him down there and it was special to Kurt. Obviously it was not special to Sebastian.  
“You’re really pretty when you blush.”, Blaine purred as he wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and pulled him flush against his chest. Kurt had been to lost in his thoughts, he had completely forgotten about Blaine who still was touching him. He was caught off guard as he was pulled against Blaine’s strong chest. He blushed even further and he knew that he had to get Blaine into his house as soon as possible because there was no way that his neighbors could see him being ravished by the slightly shorter boy. But Kurt was not even sure if he wanted to be ravished. He did not wanted to be used again. On the other side Kurt was not completely sure if Blaine even wanted to have sex with him. Kurt took a deep breath and decided just go with the flow and he will see where he ends up.  
“No I’m not.”, Kurt answered shyly, looking to the ground. Blaine turned him around in his arms and made Kurt look at him through tilting his head upwards gently.  
“You really are Kurt, you are really gorgeous.”  
Kurt looked into Blaine’s beautiful hazel brown eyes and melted into the touch. It just felt good to be called gorgeous by a handsome guy, it made him feel wanted and kind of sexy.  
“I think we should go inside.”, Kurt whispered, Blaine nodded.  
Kurt turned around, unlocked the door and stepped inside. Blaine entered the house after him, the taller teen chewed on his lip nervously as he waited for Blaine’s reaction.  
“It’s nice.”, Blaine told him as he closed the door behind himself and stepped closer towards Kurt again.  
“But I’m not interested in your house, I’m more interested in you.”  
He gathered Kurt in his arms again and leaned closer towards the flustered boy, his mouth was just inches away from Kurt’s. Kurt’s breath hitched, was Blaine about to kiss him? Did he wanted to be kissed by Blaine? He was not sure about it but Blaine’s mouth was so close to his and he was so warm and Blaine pressed his full lips against Kurt’s.  
Kurt closed his eyes slowly as he let Blaine kiss him, Kurt kissed back hesitantly, just as Sebastian had shown him the other night. Kurt tried to wipe away every thought of Sebastian because it really was not the right time to think of his step brother.  
Blaine licked at his bottom lip tenderly and Kurt opened his mouth in surprise. Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt’s mouth and practically started to fuck the younger boys mouth. Kurt couldn’t help it but think about how different Blaine’s kisses were from Sebastian’s. Blaine kissed him in a really dominant way and his kisses were a little bit too harsh for Kurt’s taste. Sebastian’s kisses have been perfect, they were soft, a gentle caress of his lips.  
Blaine began to suck on Kurt’s neck.  
“Please don’t leave a mark.”, Kurt panted as Blaine started to kiss down his neck, he lifted his hand to work open the bottons of Kurt’s bottom-up. It took a moment for Kurt to notice what Blaine was doing. This was going entirely too fast. He didn’t even wanted to make out with the boy on top of him.  
“Bl.. Blaine.”, he stuttered as he put his hands on Blaine’s shoulders.  
“Mmmh..?”, Blaine mumbled but made no move to stop sucking on Kurt’s neck.  
“I think we should stop.”, Kurt panted, he didn’t wanted Blaine to undress him, he felt Blaine’s hard dick pressing into his hip and it made him uncomfortable. He liked Blaine but he wanted to get to know him before they got to the more intimate parts. Blaine had no idea what was going on in Kurts pants and the blue-eyed boy didn’t wanted him to know that he had a pussy and not a dick.  
But Blaine wanted to get to get Kurt naked, he had been horny the whole day and Kurt was teasing him with those tight, tight jeans. In glee club he had dreamed about ravishing the innocent boy. Blaine never knew that he had a thing for virgins but he obviously did.  
He finally opened Kurt’s shirt and pushed it off of the boys shoulders. Kurt was squirming underneath Blaine’s heavy body. It felt good how Blaine was sucking on his nipple, pressing kisses to his naked chest. Kurt felt dirty.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Oh no. This wasn't happening. Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder and prayed that he wouldn't see Sebastian standing in the doorway. He was praying that this was just a strange dream and that his step brother hasn't seen him getting groped by a boy on the couch in the living room. But Sebastian was standing there, arms crossed over his chest. Blaine turned around and stared at the green-eyed teen.  
"Smythe.", he snarled. "What are you doing here?"  
Sebastian walked towards the couch and grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him away from his blushing step brother roughly. Blaine just chuckled as Sebastian grabbed his collar tightly and stepped closer.  
"The real question is why you're in my house? On top of my brother!"  
Blaine was full on laughing now and Sebastian was fighting the urge to punch him into his stupid Hobbit face.  
"I was having a little bit fun with your precious little brother." Blaine replied and winked at Kurt who was still sitting on the sofa, hiding his blushing face with his hands.  
"And just for your information Smythe. What I am doing with Kurt is none of your fucking business.", Blaine snapped as the other boy pushed him towards the door a little bit too roughly.  
"Oh you made it my business when you came into my house and assaulted Kurt in the fucking living room you pervert!"  
Sebastian was furious. He wanted to have Blaine out of his house and away from Kurt as soon as possible. He couldn't believe that this boy has sucked on Kurts neck just minutes ago and was about to undress Kurt. His Kurt. He can't touch what is his!  
"You're going to leave now.", Sebastian hollered as he pushed Blaine thorugh the hallway. "I don't want to see you around Kurt ever again."  
He opened the front door and shoved Blaine out of the house.  
"Oh Smythe, I promise you that I'm gonna have my way with him. I'll fuck him because he wants me too. He was moaning like a whore when I was kissing him.", Blaine replied, grinning at the other boy. Sebastian just closed the door into Blaines face, leaning against it. He took a deep breath to calm down his furious nerves. Why was Kurt doing this?! And why was he doing this with Blaine?  
Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment before he pushed himself off the door and walked back into the livingroom. He needed to talk to Kurt now. He needed to know why he let Blaine touch him.  
Kurt was still sitting on the sofa, his arms were wrapped around his knees and he stared at Sebastian with wide, teary eyes. Sebastian approached him and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Are you out of your fucking mind?”, Sebastian snapped.  
Kurt bit his bottom lip, he really didn’t wanted to talk to Sebastian about this. He was just to embarrassed.  
“What do you mean?”, he asked timidly.  
Sebastian just groaned in frustration. “Why were you fucking Anderson?!”  
Kurt looked away again, why was Sebastian being so mean? Sebastian does the same thing all the time and Kurt never judged him for that. He didn’t like it but it was none of his business. Sebastian was old enough to make is own decisions and so was Kurt.  
“I wasn’t fucking him!”, Kurt answered as he turned to look at his step brother with furrowed eyebrows.  
Sebastian just rolled his eyes in annoyance and stepped forward to grab Kurts shoulders.  
“He was all over you and about to undress you!”, Sebastian exclaimed. Kurt felt the familiar pressure of tears in his eyes but he didn’t wanted to cry in front of Sebastian, he wanted to be strong.  
“You were lying there, letting him have his way with you like a freaking whore, Kurt!”  
Sebastians cruel words felt like a stab into his heart. He just couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks as Sebastian insulted him. He just wanted to run up the stairs and hide in his room but Sebastians grip on his shoulders was hurting him and he wasn’t able to move.  
“Do you even know who he is Kurt?”, Sebastian yelled. “Do you even know the boy you were humping on the couch just minutes ago?”  
Sebastian was shaking Kurt a little bit too roughly and Kurt felt like he was choking on his own sobs.  
“Answer me Kurt!”, Sebastian demanded. Kurt just closed his eyes tightly and tried to zone out the pain. “Just fucking answer me!”  
“No!”, Kurt sobbed eventually. He wanted everything to stop, this was a nightmare.  
Sebastian just stared at Kurt for a moment, it seemed like he finally realized how much he had hurt his step brother.  
“Kurt..”, he mumbled as he loosened his grip a little bit. “I’m sorry.”  
Kurt just looked up at him with a betrayed facial expression and shook his head. He wriggled out of Sebastian’s arms, turned around and ran up the stairs. The last thing that Sebastian heard was the slam of Kurts bedroom door.  
Sebastian sat down on the couch, taking a deep breath while he tried to calm himself down. He needed to make this right, he needed to go upstairs and apologize to Kurt. He’d hurt his step brothers feelings and the last thing he wanted was to see the other boy cry. Kurt’s tears broke Sebastian’s heart even though he looked incredibly beautiful when he was crying but Sebastian wanted to see him happy, he wanted to be the one to make the younger teen happy.  
With a sigh, Sebastian got up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed two mugs and made warm milk for the other boy. They used to have a mug of warm milk every night before… the incident. They haven’t really talked since the night they had sex. Sebastian felt really awkward around Kurt now. And he had dreams about Kurt. Wet dreams. Wet dreams about his step brothers untouched pussy. Well it wasn’t that untouched anymore. He really wanted to touch Kurt again, he wanted to teach him everything about sex, he wanted to make him feel good and that scared the shit out of the green-eyed teen. He should not want to have sex with his step brother, it was weird but Sebastian just could not help it. That is why he avoided Kurt, he just needed some space to get his sexual urges under controle.  
The tall boy grabbed the mug and slowly walked up the stairs.  
As he stood in front of the closed door of Kurts room he wiped his sweaty palms at his jeans, took a deep breath and knocked quietly.  
No answer. Fuck. Sebastian knew that Kurt did not wanted to talk to him right now but he needed to make sure that the boy was okay and was not trying to hurt himself or do something equally as stupid.  
He slowly opened the door and looked inside, Kurt was burried under his thick comforter and his face was hidden from Sebastians view. The only sound in the room were Kurts quiet sobs.  
“Kurt..”, Sebastian whispered as he entered the room completely.  
“Go away.”, Kurt mumbled as he mumbled as he pulled the sheets even tighter around his trembling body. Sebastian sighed as walked towards the boy. He put the mug down on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“Look…Kurt.”, Sebastian stammered but he was interrupted by Kurt who threw the sheets aside aggressively and glared at his step brother.  
“I said. Go. Away!”  
Sebastians eyes widened as he saw Kurts furious facial expression. He’d never seen the boy this upset. It was really scary.  
Sebastin stood up again to but a little distance between them, he wanted to give Kurt some space to calm down.  
No one said a word for a moment, the only sound was Kurt’s heavy breathing that slowly calmed down again.  
The taller boy just stared at him, unsure what to do next. This probably was his last chance to make everything right. Sebastian cleared his throat as he scooted closer towards Kurt and touched his step brothers shoulder softly but the other boy just shrugged it off.  
Sebastian took a deep breath before he tried to explain himself to Kurt again.  
“Kurt listen, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I wanted to protect you.”  
Kurt just snorted at Sebastians words.  
“I know this guy, he used to go to Dalton.”, Sebastian said, Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at his step brother. Finally he was listening to him.  
“He did?”  
“Yeah and he was expelled.”  
Kurt gasped and looked at Sebastian with wide eyes, he really was not expecting that. The older boy just wanted to grab Kurts face and press his lips to his, he looked to adorable with his eyes opened wide and flushed face.  
“Why?”, Kurt asked quietly as he rubbed his puffy eyes.  
Sebastian smiled softly, finally the younger boy was opening up to him again.  
“Well…”, Sebastian replied. “He organized some kind of sex party and was caught as he snuck several girls from our sister school into the dorms.”  
Kurt looked at him with a disgusted facial expression.  
“Ew. Gross!”, he exclaimed. “I really hope you were not at this disgusting party!”  
“No of course not.”, Sebastian chuckled. “I was invited though. Kurt please don’t get upset but I think that he just wanted to have sex with you because he wanted to get back at me.”  
Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”  
“When he was still at Dalton he hit on me all the damn time but I rejected him because he really wasn’t my type and he’s an enormous douchebag.”  
The younger boy giggled at Sebastians words.  
Sebastian sighed as he took Kurts hand and made his step brother look at him.  
“I just wanted to protect you, do you understand that?”  
“Yeah.”, Kurt whispered. “Thank you…”  
They were quiet for a moment, they just enjoyed the silence.  
“Bastian?”, Kurt mumbled after a while.  
“Mmmhmm..?”  
Kurt bit his bottom lip shyly as he avoided Sebastians eyes, he blushed slightly.  
“You said that Blaine is not your type… What is your type?”  
This was it, this was the perfect moment to tell Kurt that he has feelings for him. He was not sure what those feelings were exactly but he really wanted to explore them.  
“You know…”, he responded as he took Kurts other hand too. “I like guys who are tall but still a little bit shorter than me, he should have brown perfectly coiffed hair , stunning blue eyes that take my breath away every time I look at them.”, Sebastian softly placed his hands on Kurts cheeks and pulled his face closer towards his, his step brother’s mouth was now just inches away from his own one. “So basically it’s you… You’re my type.”  
Kurt’s breathing hitched, was this really happening? Sebastian likes him? This was too good to be true.  
“But you ignored me…”, Kurt whispered as he looked down.  
“Kurt baby, listen.”, Sebastian answered and stroked Kurt’s cheek with his thumb. “I was just avoiding you because I was scared of what I’m feeling for you.”  
“You have feelings for me?”  
“Yes and it scares me.”  
Kurt stared at him with wide, happy eyes before he closed the gap and pressed his mouth to Sebastians. Sebastian was a little bit surprised at first but he kissed back eventually. Kurt just fisted his hands in Sebastians hair and deepened the kiss. It felt so good to kiss his step brother again and he just wanted to be as close as possible to Sebastian, he had missed him so damn much. The younger boy pushed Sebastian down onto the bed and straddled him. Sebastian has never seen this side of Kurt but he really, really liked it.  
Eventually they broke the kiss and looked at each other, panting heavily.  
“Kurt…”, Sebastian breathed after a while but Kurt just attached his mouth to the older boys neck, he pressed a few gentle to it before he started to nibble on the sensitive skin. Sebastian just moaned as Kurt left red marks on his neck and placed his hands on his step brothers ass.  
Kurt fumbled with Sebastians belt, he needed to be close to Sebastian and the clothes just needed to be gone.  
“Kurt…”, Sebastian said again. “Are you sure? We don’t need to do anything.”  
Kurt looked up briefly but returned to Sebastians pants quickly.  
“But I want to.”, he hooked his fingers under the waistband of his step brothers pants. “Can I suck you off?”  
Sebastians eyes widened and he moaned quietly. What happened to his cute, innocent Kurt? He just nodded, unable to say anything.  
Kurt grinned and pulled Sebastians pants down, the older boy was a little bit embarrassed because he was wearing his “The Flash” boxers but Kurt didn’t seem to care. The younger boy just licked his lips slowly and leaned down to mouth the bulge in Sebastians underwear.  
Sebastian fisted his hands in the sheets of his bed.  
“Babe…”, he panted. “Don’t tease me, please. I can’t take it.”  
Kurt smiled and toyed with the waistband of his step brothers boxers.  
“Whatever you want, master.”, Kurt joked but his words turned Sebastian on even more. He was trying to wiggle out of his underwear and Kurt pulled them down.  
The blue eyed teen just stared at Sebastians erection. He bit his bottom lip and wrapped his fingers around his step brothers hard cock slowly.  
“God… Kurt..”, Sebastian groaned loudly.  
Sebastian was reduced to a moaning mess as Kurt began to move his hand up and down. The boy slowly bent, opened his mouth and let his tongue slowly trail up Sebastians length. He’d never given anyone a blowjob before and he had no idea what to do. He’d tried to watch porn before but it really wasn’t his kind of thing. He’d done it after Sebastian and him had sex for the first time because he wanted to know how he could pay his step brother back for helping him and for making him feel so good but he turned it off the second they took off their clothes, it was horrible. But Sebastian was moaning really loudly so he had to do something right, right?  
He pulled away a little bit to look up at the older boy.  
“Is this okay?”  
Sebastian just nodded and pushed Kurts head back down, he needed to feel Kurts soft lips on his dick again. Kurt giggled softly before he wrapped his mouth around the head of the head of the older boys cock. Sebastian moved his hands to Kurts hair and held him down a little bit, made Kurt deep throat him.  
God, he was so good at this. They should have done this a lot earlier, Kurt is talented at giving head. He felt himself getting closer to the edge and this was going to be over rather quickly but he did not care at all.  
“Babe…”, he breathed. “I’m gonna come. Do you… do you wanna swallow…or?”  
Kurt was not sure, ge was a bit scared of swallowing Sebastians come. What if he was gonna choke? He pulled off quickly and shook his head. Sebastian stroked Kurts cheek softly.  
“Lay down, baby.”, he whispered and pushed the younger boy down softly. Kurt rested his head on the pillows as Sebastian straddled him.  
“Close your eyes.”, he demanded as he started to stroke himself.  
Kurt just looked up at him with wide eyes, not sure what Sebastian was going to do but he trusted him. The older boy closed his eyes as his orgasm hit him and came all over Kurts cheek. He groaned as he opened his eyes again and saw his come smeared all over his step brothers face, Kurt looked so incredibly hot as he laid there. Sebastian leaned down and licked some of his own seed off of the blue eyes boys face.  
“Baby…”, he groaned as he slumped down onto the bed and took a deep breath.  
Kurt scooted over and rested his head on Sebastians broad chest.  
“Was that okay?”, Sebastian broke their silence and caressed Kurts hair softly.  
Kurt nodded. “It was perfect.”, he sighed as he snuggled closer towards his step brother.  
“Do you want me to take care of you?”, the older boy let his hand slowly travel down Kurts body and cupped his crotch through his jeans. Kurt bit his bottom lip and played with the collar of Sebastians white uniform shirt that he still has not taken off.  
“No.”, he shook his head softly. “I just want to stay close to you right now.”  
He was incredibly wet in his panties but being cuddled up with his step brother, with his strong arms wrapped around his narrow waist felt too good.  
“We can do that.”, Sebastian just answered as he tightened his grip around Kurt waist and pressed a kiss to his temple.


End file.
